The objectives of this study are to evaluate the long-term safety and tolerability of chronic daily dosing of Collaral in adult patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Any patient who completed all required dosing and procedures in a previous Colloral study is eligible for enrollment. Patients are provided with multiple dose tubes and requires refrigeration. All patients are currently taking the same dose of 20 mcg each morning by consuming 2 drops of Colloral in orange juice (or other suitable fruit juice) approximately 20 minutes prior to breakfast. Patients are required to make follow-up visits every three months for safety and efficacy evaluations.